Game Over
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Tras diez años de tratar de ablandar el corazón de Rei Ogami, Sakura, parece estar cansada de ser ignorada. ¿Permitirá Ogami que se vaya de su lado? El juego de la familia había terminado. ¿Quién lo ganará? One-Shot


**¡Hola! Fanáticos de Code: Breaker. Este es mi primer fic en el fandom, me presento, soy Sakura Tachikawa y espero que les guste este pequeño intento de historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso, como método de entretenimiento sano sin fines de lucro.**

**Si leyeron y les agradó, apoyen a la autora con sus comentarios.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Game Over.**

El aroma de la primavera llenaba el ambiente. Los árboles de cerezo, imponentes y estoicos se vanagloriaban de su belleza y deleitaban a los transeúntes con la misma.

Había muchos árboles de cerezo en la Toudai, la mejor Universidad del país, y la hermosa flor de esos árboles le daba majestuosidad cierta muchacha que caminaba por el campus con aire descuidado. Ignorando como a su alrededor más de un chico se perdía en sus cabellos oscuros.

La muchacha se llama Sakura Sakurakouji.

Al igual que en el colegio, la joven llamaba la atención en la Universidad. No sólo por su belleza e inteligencia; sino también por la seguridad que inspiraba y ¿Por qué no? Por las compañías que frecuentaba.

-¡Sakura!

La aludida giró al escuchar su nombre y cuando menos se lo esperó, se encontró con la cara en los pechos de su mejor amiga del instituto: Aoba Takatsu.

-A-Aoba.-Saludó como pudo a la rubia que la abrazaba con fuerza descomunal.-No puedo respirar.

La joven rubia pareció entender que su agarre era demasiado y soltó rápidamente a su mejor amiga para luego mirarla avergonzada.

-Lo siento, Sakura.-Se disculpó como niña pequeña.-Te he echado de menos.

-Sólo ha sido una semana.-Se defendió Sakura.-Los parciales ya han acabado.-La confortó.

-Estoy segura que Sakura será la mejor doctora de todo Japón.-Vitoreó la rubia dando un saltito que hizo que sus pechos se balancearan y atrajera la mirada de más de un estudiante.

Aoba no estudiaba en Toudai. Ella entró a una escuela de belleza de la cual ya se graduó y ahora trabaja en uno de los centros estéticos más prestigiosos de todo el país. Así mismo su estilo ahora, era diferente. Su cabello estaba sujeto por la mitad y estaba completamente lacio. A ella siempre le gustó ayudar a las niñas y ponerlas bonitas y ejerciendo su profesión era una forma de hacerlo.

Sakura, por su lado también había cambiado. Ya no llevaba la diadema y tenía un parecido irreal con su verdadera madre: Sakurako Sakurakouji. A diferencia de su progenitora, el cerquillo de Sakura cubría toda su frente. Estudiaba medicina interna en la Toudai, carrera por la que se decidió al darse cuenta que su vocación era cuidar de los demás y si estaba en sus manos, no permitiría que nadie muriese.

Ambas habían cambiado y madurado en todos los sentidos de la palabra y no era para menos, después de todo ya habían pasado diez años desde que el alboroto de los Code: Breakers empezó.

La joven rubia se dio cuenta de algo y miró cuidadosamente a los lados de Sakura, la cual se extraño por el escudriño y preguntó:

-¿Qué buscas, Aoba?

-Más bien es, "a quién buscas"-Corrigió la muchacha-¿Dónde está el perdedor de Ogami? Normalmente siempre están juntos.

La joven Sakurakouji se ruborizó ante la afirmación. Era verdad, Rei y ella siempre estaban juntos, desde que tenían dieciséis hasta ahora que ya iban para los veintiséis.

-Tiene examen ahora. Hemos quedado de regresar juntos cuando acabe.-Explicó con naturalidad la muchacha de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Genial!-Exclamó eufórica su mejor amiga.-Entonces vamos a la cafetería, te tendré sola para mí, al menos por una hora.

Sakura sólo sonrió a su amiga. Si bien era cierto, con el paso de tiempo cada vez era más difícil estar en contacto con sus amigos. Tras la caída del antiguo y corrupto Edén, los Code: Breakers han trabajado arduamente para recuperar la creencia en ellos, para demostrar que no eran los malos, sino al contrario: Los héroes.

Quizá no eran del todo públicos como quería Hitomi, el antiguo Code: 01, pero, poco a poco las personas ya entienden que tienen protectores a su alrededor y no precisamente uniformados como policías.

Heike era el líder del nuevo Edén y a su vez el nuevo Code: 01. Ni siquiera los otros Code: Breakers saben porque lo escogieron a él luego de mostrarse tan bipolar y traicionero en más de una ocasión. A pesar de eso, Heike era el único en el que todos confiaban. Recibía ayuda de los otros miembros fundadores, pero era mínima. El emperador no salía muy a menudo, Sakurako se dejaba ver cuando se la necesitaba ya que estaba viviendo una eterna luna de miel con el presidente de la mansión Shibuya y Zed, el estaba muerto, literalmente, aunque cada vez que entraba en modo Lost no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para ir a fastidiar a Heike.

Yuuki había entrado a la Universidad por un nuevo título; esta vez se fue por las ciencias veterinarias y lo hacía al ritmo de un estudiante promedio con excelentes calificaciones. No por gusto, sino, más bien para no quedarse solo tomando en cuenta que Toki, Rei y Sakura estudiaban en la Universidad y la idea de quedarse con Heike no se resultaba atractiva en lo absoluto. En cuanto a su empresa, con un solo día de trabajo intensivo mantenía a la empresa por un mes y el resto de los treinta o veintinueve días estaba con sus amigos.

Toki estudiaba ciencias políticas en la Toudai y era muy bueno en ello. Sus maestros decían que lo llevaba en la sangre al ser un Fujiwara. Al final, nadie se enteró de las perversiones que su padre cometió pero él sí que las sabía y estaba decidido a ser un mejor político para así recuperar el honor de su apellido.

Rui no había cambiado. Sigue recorriendo los caminos en su motocicleta, cantando en algún club por las noches y cuidando de los residentes de la mansión Shibuya por el día.

Rei Ogami, por su parte, estudiaba criminología en la Universidad. Al igual que el resto, seguía viviendo en la mansión Shibuya y también conservaba su trabajo como Code: Breaker. Sakura seguía siendo su sombra, a pesar de que ambos sabían que las ganas de matar indiscriminadamente del hombre habían desaparecido. Entre ellos parecía que las cosas no habían cambiado a pesar de los años y hasta cierto punto, así era.

Pero así estaban bien. Seguían juntos, con eso bastaba. ¿Cierto?

-¿Sakura-chan?, ¿Aoba-chan?

Las jóvenes voltearon a ver quien las llamaba. Era Rui, quien estaba en la barra del café al que acababan de entrar. Ella iba con su habitual ropa de motociclista y apuró su cerveza para darles alcance a las chicas y sentarse con ella.

-¡Ouji-san!-Saludó Sakura alegremente.

-Hachiouji.-Imitó Aoba a su amiga.

-¿Qué extraño verlas juntas?-La mujer de cabellos celestes se volteo al mesero.-Otra cerveza para mí y dos cafés para mis amigas.

-¡Enseguida!

-Sabes que ya tenemos edad para tomar una cerveza, ¿eh Hachiouji?-Increpó Aoba.

-Para mí siempre serán unas pequeñas niñas.-Se defendió la cantante recibiendo su cerveza.-Pero, dime Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde está Rei-kun? Es raro no verlos juntos.

-Presentando su examen.-Contestó la joven ruborizada por la implicación en su última oración.-Regresaremos a casa cuando termine.

-Debe ser raro, ¿no?-Preguntó la joven rubia.-Ser novia de Ogami.

Las otras dos mujeres se ruborizaron completamente. Rui regresó a ver a Sakura que parecía no salir del shock.

-Esto… Aoba-chan…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó confundida.-Sakura no me digas que…-El rubor no pasó desapercibido para la rubia que miró a su amiga escéptica. Sin acabar de entender lo que aquello implicaba.-Ogami y tú aún no son nada.

El silencio de Sakurakouji la delató y la rubia ahogó una exclamación.

-Sakura…

-Está bien.-Se apresuró a asegurar la joven de cabellos oscuros.-Ogami aún trabaja arduamente como Code: Breaker y además, estoy a su lado y…

-¡Para!-La detuvo Aoba-¡Han pasado diez años! Al menos deberías ser su novia, por el amor de Dios, de niños te pidió matrimonio.

-Eso es algo de hace mucho tiempo que Ogami no recuerda.-Defendió Sakura.

-Al menos contestó a tu declaración. Dime Sakura, ¿lo hizo?

La joven recordó hace ya tantos años, aquella vez que él descubrió su punto débil y le dijo que no la odiaba pero que no podía ser su familia. Nunca se lo dijo directamente.

-No…

La rubia no podía estar más indignada.

-Estás desperdiciando tu juventud Sakura.-Increpó la muchacha.-Cuando menos te des cuenta estarás sola. No habrás formado una familia y no me mientas diciendo que no quieres una porque vi con la ilusión que miraste al bebé de Momiji cuando lo fuimos a visitar.

La realidad golpeó a Sakura fuertemente. Era cierto, cada palabra de Aoba era verdad. Rei nunca le había dicho nada en el ámbito romántico. Ni antes ni después. Una parte de ella creía que si se quedaba con él el tiempo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que ella es su felicidad lo haría pero…

Han pasado diez años y ni una sola insinuación.

-Sakura-chan.-La llamó Rui y le extendió un pañuelo, ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?

-Gracias, Ouji-san.

-Habla con Rei.-Le dijo la cantante con una sonrisa maternal y afectuosa en el rostro.-Quizá él no se ha dado cuenta. No puedes tomar en serio lo que dijo hace diez años a lo que dirá ahora.

-Si dice lo mismo o no dice nada. Déjamelo a mí Sakura. Le daré donde más le duela.-Prometió la rubia.

La joven se limpió las lágrimas y miró a sus amigas con decisión. Ouji tenía razón, tenía que hablar con él y saber si es que había un futuro para los dos o si tenía que tomar una decisión que no le doliera tanto.

-Tienen razón.

En ese momento, su móvil sonó. Era un mensaje y era de Rei, le decía que ya había salido.

-Rei te escribió.-Sonrió Rui.

-Seguramente porque ella le dejó un mensaje primero.-Espetó Aoba.

La joven de cabello oscuro se despidió de sus amigas y se fue al encuentro con su amado. No pudo refutar lo que dijo Aoba, porque sabía que era verdad.

-Creí que con el paso del tiempo, Rei había llegado a caerte bien.-Comentó el usuario de la sombra a la joven rubia.

-Me cae, pero quiero que Sakura sea feliz y haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarla a serlo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Rui sentía, que a pesar de la advertencia de Aoba no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Ojalá no se equivoque.

* * *

Rei Ogami buscó rápidamente con la mirada hasta que la encontró. Era extraño no verla esperando en la puerta de su salón. Incluso un par de sus compañeros lo molestó al respecto. Jamás admitirá que no encontrarla lo inquietó y que fue un gran alivio verla en la puerta principal de la universidad.

-Ogami.-Saludó la joven animada-¿Qué tal el examen?

-Bien.-Si sabía la respuesta, no entendía porque preguntaba. Pasó junto a la muchacha y siguió el camino a la mansión. Sabía que ella le seguiría, como siempre desde que se conocieron.

Sakura miró su espalda. Armándose de valor para lo que iba a preguntarle. Se regañó a si misma por ser tan débil y tener miedo. Pero, lo haría. Hablaría con Ogami de una vez por todas.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un parque infantil cerca de la mansión. En ese momento, Rei se detuvo.

-Tengo algo que decirte.-Soltó sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir desbocadamente. Será acaso que cuando ella pensaba definir su relación Rei se le adelantase y le dijera sus sentimientos.

-Te escucho.-Contestó a joven mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los columpios del parque. Una escena que había visto tantas veces en los mangas Shoujo.

-No es necesario que te sientes.-Expresó el muchacho extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.-Partiré en una misión esta noche y quizá demore dos semanas en volver. Me había olvidado de decírtelo.

-¿Nada más?-Preguntó la muchacha esperanzada.

-No. Ahora vamos que parece que va a llover.

Sakura lo miró moverse y dejar la conversación así, cómo siempre. No quedaban en nada. No lo hicieron en el pasado y si dependía de Rei tampoco pasaría nada en el futuro y eso era algo que ella no quería.

Ya no quería.

Aoba tenía razón. Ella lo había esperado diez años. Lo ha amado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más. Quería que él sintiera lo mismo por ella. Sabía que le tenía cariño pero eso ya no era suficiente. Ella quería su amor, quería formar una familia con él. Tener hijos, como el pequeño que Momiji tuvo hace poco.

Se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda, deteniéndolo, como siempre que quería llamar su atención.

-¿Sakurakouji-san?

Una vez más, Sakura tomó la mano con el guante negro entre las suyas y lo colocó en su corazón.

-¿Lo sientes latir?-Preguntó, igual que lo hizo hace ya muchos años.

-¿De qué se trata esto, Sakurakouji?-Preguntó el azabache con tono cansino. Aquella escena ya la había vivido antes.

-¿Lo sientes?-Insistió el espécimen raro.

-Sí, lo siento.-Contestó Ogami resignado.-Está latiendo, estás viva.

-Por ti…

El muchacho se extrañó ante el murmullo y se apegó a la joven para escucharla mejor.

-¿Dijiste algo, Sakurakouji-san?

-Mi corazón late por ti, Ogami Rei.-Afirmó la muchacha mirándolo con el rostro serio y decidido a pesar de tener le rostro completamente rojo.-Juré, hace mucho tiempo; que un día te quitarías tu guante y entenderías la dicha de amar a alguien. Te juré que no me volvería mala, que no cambiaría y que no te dejaría. Y lo he cumplido.

-Sakurakouji-san…

-Te quiero, Ogami-kun. Aunque la promesa de casarnos fue algo infantil, quiero hacerlo. Quiero formar un hogar. Quiero, que conozcas el amor de una familia, de una esposa, de hijos… yo te amo, Re-

La mano del joven se retiró del pecho de la mujer. Antes de que ella notase que había empezado a temblar. Sakurakouji hablaba en serio, más enserio que nunca.

De repente el miedo lo invadió. Qué clase de vida esperaba tener Sakurakouji a su lado. Él era una No-Existencia. No era nadie y ella…

La ironía lo hizo reír. Una carcajada sin un ápice de gracia. Era más bien un sonido doloroso. Rei miró a Sakura con la mirada más gélida que jamás dio.

-¿Ahora quieres jugar en serio a la casita? No te bastó con la pantomima de hace años.-La miró con altivez.-No. Ya te lo dije una vez, aunque quizá no lo recuerdes. Te lo repetiré ahora: No puedo ser tu familia Sakurakouji Sakura.

-¡Sí puedes!-Claro que recordaba las duras palabras de Ogami en aquel entonces-¡Claro que puedes!

-Entonces no quiero ser tu familia.-Contestó con simpleza el muchacho.-Lo siento, pero no me interesa. ¿Esposa, hijos?-Volvió a reírse.-Esas son tonterías. Nunca me quitaré este guante.

Las palabras, el burlesco semblante, su mirada. Todo eso le dolió a Sakura. Ni siquiera el golpe de Aoba había dolido tanto como las palabras de Rei. Eso significaba…

-No me quieres.-Susurró la muchacha.-Entonces, ¿No me quieres, Ogami-kun?

-Lo siento, Sakurakouji-san.-No la miraba. No podía encararla sin que ella viera su desencajado rostro. ¿Por qué estaba así? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Pero Sakurakouji no debía verlo así.

Aunque seguramente, Sakura ni siquiera le hubiese prestado atención. Estaba muy ocupada sintiendo a su corazón hacerse pedazos.

Cuando la joven dejó caer la mano del azabache y se separó de su cuerpo. Rei sintió un vacío que nunca antes había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando era un Code: Breaker que creía que ni existía. Sin embargo calló y prefirió seguir caminando. Regresó a ver al joven espécimen rara y vio como parecía ida.

-Sakurakouji…

-Adelántate.-Pidió Sakura interrumpiendo sus palabras.-Necesito estar sola.

-Es muy peligroso.-Se apresuró a alegar el joven.

-Estaré bien.-Aseguró la muchacha.-He aprendido a defenderme al menos. Te prometo que no me pasará nada.

-¿Estás segura?-En realidad quería preguntarle si estaba bien, más no se atrevió.

-Sí.-Aseveró con vehemencia.-Anda, que tienes que viajar en la noche.-Le apremió Sakura.

Inquieto, Rei se marchó a la mansión Shibuya dejando a Sakura sola en el parque. Sumida en sus pensamientos.

Aoba tenía razón. Estaba desperdiciando su tiempo junto esperando a que Rei aceptara sus sentimientos. Él jamás volvería a creer que alguien pudiera amar, amarlo, sinceramente. Demasiadas personas le han fallado ya. Muchos de sus seres queridos han muerto y ella, a pesar de los años no pudo lograr que él volviese a confiar…

Aunque Rei la cuidaba y siempre estaba a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, a pesar de que aceptó su juego de la familia e incluso pareció molestarse cuando ella quiso darse por vencida. Sin mencionar que incluso toco su corazón con su mano desnuda del guante…

Nunca consiguió que Rei Ogami pudiese volver a creer en las personas.

La decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

La lluvia caía incesante por las calles de Tokio.

Pilló desprevenido al muchacho que recién llegaba luego de estar fuera por casi once días. De hecho, el motivo por el cual se estaba mojando era porque había decidido adelantar su misión para regresar lo más pronto posible. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Desde el día que se fue, algo le decía que estaba ocurriendo algo. Sin embargo ninguno de sus colegas le notificó nada al respecto y si bien es cierto, las malas noticias llegan antes que las buenas.

En resumidas cuentas, llego antes de lo previsto.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. Obviamente todas las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas. Abrió con su llave y sin fijarse se quitó los zapatos. Procurando hacer silencio se encaminó a su recámara. De igual manera entró sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Sakurakouji-san quien seguramente dormía en su cama. Sonrió involuntariamente al imaginar lo contenta que se pondría la muchacha al saber que llegó bien y mucho más pronto de lo esperado. Probablemente querrá salir y estar con él, jugar a la familia, como suele hacerlo.

Y él lo hacía. Ya que eso era lo más cercano a una familia que Sakurakouji Sakura obtendría de él. Porque no podía ser su familia, por mucho que le haya hecho esa estúpida promesa de niños o de que ella se esforzara tanto. Él no quería ni podía formar una familia con ella.

A pesar de saber que eso le hacía daño a la muchacha.

Ni siquiera se acercó al mueble. Simplemente se metió a la ducha sin hacer ruido y procedió a tomar un baño.

Una vez en la ducha, cayó en cuenta que el cachorro no había ido a recibirlo. Él siempre solía sentirlo llegar. No perdió mucho tiempo y cuando estuvo fuera de la ducha su instinto le hizo prender la luz y lo que encontró o mejor dicho, lo que no encontró lo impactó:

Sakura no estaba en su habitación.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la alcoba contigua, pensando en que quizá, cuando él no estaba ella optaba por dormir sola, en su recamara. Sin embargo, su angustia aumentó cuando comprobó que la misma estaba vacía.

Desesperado, empezó a recorrer y abrir las puertas de sus camaradas estrepitosamente. No decía nada. Simplemente veía si la muchacha estaba dentro y se iba a seguir su búsqueda.

No estaba en la recamara de Rui, ni en la de Toki, ni Yuuki.

Palideció de pensar que podría estar en la habitación de Heike. Sólo Dios sabe qué clase de lugar es aquel. Sin perder tiempo y armándose de valor, Ogami abrió la puerta del Code: 02 sin embargo, no encontró señas de la muchacha.

Sus ojos se abrieron estrepitosamente y su respiración era agitada. Su mente trabajaba al mil, cavilando, sospesando sobre quién pudo llevarse a Sakurakouji y por qué. Cómo pudo entrar y llevársela sin ser sentido por alguno de sus colaboradores. Debe ser alguien muy fuerte y capaz

Tan absorto estaba que ni siquiera se fijó que sus amigos estaban tras él.

-¿Ogami?

Un bostezante Toki lo llamó a sus espaldas. Venía con un somnoliento Yuuki y una furiosa Rui. Sin mencionar que había más luz que en una mañana de verano, era un molesto Heike.

-¿Dónde está?-Fue lo único que preguntó el muchacho regresando a ver a los Code: Breakers con una furiosa mirada.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó un desinteresado y somnoliento Yuuki.

-Sakurakouji-san…

Ogami veía incrédulo cómo sus amigos se miraban entre sí con rostros confundidos y Rui, que estaba tan furiosa agachaba la mirada con pena.

El corazón se le detuvo causándole dolor.

Algo malo le había ocurrido a Sakurakouji.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Exigió saber-¡Díganme, qué pasó con Sakurakouji!-Gritó exasperado por el silencio de ellos.

-Creíamos que ya lo sabías.-Empezó a hablar Toki.-Sakura-chan se fue la mañana del día que partiste.

"Se fue".

Rei sintió como si algo cayera subiera de su estómago y se alojara en su garganta. Una ansiedad desconocida se apoderó de él y de pronto, se asustó.

Sakurakouji ya no estaría bajo su protección. Si algo le pasaba…

-¿Dónde fue?-¿A la casa de sus padres? Ahí tendría toda la protección que necesitara en el plano físico, más si se trataba de un usuario poderoso o de un espécimen raro-¡Dónde demonios está!-Exigió saber.-Saben lo peligroso que es para ella estar sola, sin protección.

-Bájate los humos Ogami.-Lo fue frenando Toki.-Primero, claro que sabemos dónde está Sakura-chan, segundo, sabemos que quien está con ella la cuidará y tercero deberías dejar de vociferar tanto cuando a fin de cuentas lo más seguro es que la decisión de Sakura haya sido impulsada por ti y tu actitud de mierda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú deberías saberlo.-Espetó Toki.-Porque el hecho de que ella se haya marchado así nada más y haya esperado precisamente que tú no estés deja mucho que pensar. Seguramente algo pasó entre vosotros.

-No pasó nada.-Contestó francamente el Code: 06

-Eso sí es raro. Qué le habrá hecho irse.-Se preguntó a sí mismo el Code: 04.-Si lleva diez años jugando a la casita contigo, por qué desaparece ahora.

¿Casita? Se refería el juego de la familia. Súbitamente los recuerdos del día en previo a su partida lo golpearon de frente. Le había dicho a Sakurakouji que no podía ser su familia. Pero, eso no tenía nada de raro. No era la primera vez que se lo decía y estaba seguro que no sería la última. Aquello no pudo ser la causa.

-Por eso…

Una voz pequeña y amarga se escuchó tras ellos. Rui le dedicó una mirada despectiva al joven Ogami.

-¿Qué sabes Ouji?-El muchacho no se dejó amedrentar por la mirada de la cantante.

-Sakura-chan se fue porque se cansó. Eso es todo.

-Se cansó y, ¿de qué?-Preguntó Yuuki fuertemente lo que todos pensaron.

-Cómo dijo Toki, ya han pasado diez años desde que nos conocimos y empezamos a compartir nuestras vidas. Hace diez años Sakura-chan prometió que sería tu familia y que te enseñaría a amar.-Señaló a Rei.-Pero, diez años son mucho tiempo y parece que Sakura ya se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Rei abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de manera involuntaria. Aún sin terminar de aceptar lo que Rui trataba de expresar en sus palabras.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Sakura terminó a Ogami?

Toki fue quien habló está vez. Incluso Heike había dejado de leer y centraba su atención en la disputa.

-Ahora entiendo.-Habló el minino rojo.-Eso explica el alboroto de mi clase. Escuché que decían que Nyanmaru había terminado con su novio y que iban a probar suerte.

-¿Qué?-Rei preguntó sorprendido.

-06, todos nos dimos cuenta que, aunque Nyanmaru nunca lo decía o demostraba ella también quería ser como las otras chicas y eso incluye ser una novia.

Rei tardó un par de segundos en procesar dicha información.

-¡Maldita Aoba!-Exclamó Rui dando un golpe en la pared.-No esperaba que se moviera tan rápido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Takatsu con esto?-Preguntó un Rei Ogami al borde de una apoplejía. Todo era tan confuso…

-Fue ella quien hizo que Sakura cayera en cuenta de lo que pasaba o mejor dicho lo que no pasaba con Rei. Hace poco, una de sus amigas tuvo un bebé y eso les hizo caer en cuenta de su edad. De que ya estaba siendo hora de que a ellas también les llamara la atención eso de casarse y tener una familia.-Explicó Rui.-Sonsacó a Sakura respecto a que contigo no le esperaba nada bueno. Que nunca accederías a formar una familia con ella. Logré convencerla de que hablase contigo antes pero… parece que no funcionó.

Tras la explicación de Rui todo cobró sentido. El extraño comportamiento de Sakurakouji tras su plática en el parque. Ella estaba probándolo. Viendo si es que él había cambiado su opinión y estaba dispuesto a formar una familia con ella. Pero, esta vez, en serio.

Sus camaradas lo miraban expectantes. Sin saber cómo reaccionaría Rei ante lo que acababa de revelar Rui. Después de todo, para nadie era un secreto que el azabache sentía algo especial por la joven Sakurakouji y que a través de los años la presencia de la joven en el diario vivir de todos se había vuelto indispensable. Especialmente para el heredero de la llama del emperador. Sin embargo, también sabían que primero moriría antes de reconocerlo.

-Ya veo.-Ogami dijo sin alzar la cabeza.-Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

En su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa y su semblante era ameno, demasiado tranquilo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los Code: Breakers.

-Ogami.-Toki fue el que no se dejó intimidar por su extraño semblante-¿Piensas dejar que se vaya así nada más?

Únicamente la mirada del aludido cambió. Se volvió más fría y distante.

-Ella ha tomado su decisión.-Contestó con simpleza.-En lo que a mí respecta, las cosas estarán más tranquilas.-Aquello no era mentira. Ya estaba harto del jueguillo de la familia y todo lo demás.-Buenas noches.

Sin regresar a ver a sus amigos, Ogami entró a su recámara. Encontrándola vacía, ordenada, algo polvorienta pero borraba el rastro de Sakurakouji Sakura.

Se desvistió despacio y en silencio en el baño. La maldita costumbre, ahora que Sakura no estaba ahí podía volver a su antigua rutina. Eso incluía cambiarse en mismo cuarto, dormir bajo su cama…

Pero empezará mañana. Estaba, literalmente devastado después de la misión. Así que lo mejor sería descansar en su cama. Por primera vez en muchos años, volvería a estar solo en ella.

Qué alivio…

* * *

El ambiente era fresco. Nada mejor para practicar kendo. Derribó a su quinto contrincante con facilidad.

Si comparaba las prácticas del club al jet lag que mantenía cuando estaba en medio de una misión con los Code: Breakers, las primeras eran un juego de niños. Por eso, el kendo siempre ha sido su manera de des-estresarse. Sobre todo después de casi dos semanas de haber estado huyendo del asedio de sus admiradores.

Desde que se enteraron, por Aoba, que ella ya no vivía en la mansión Shibuya. Sus admiradores empezaron a surgir. El detonante fue cuando Ogami volvió antes de lo esperado y se les vio llegar separados. Los rumores no tardaron en esparcirse. Diciendo que habían terminado su relación.

Cómo podían terminar una relación que nunca existió.

-¿Alguien más?

Escuchó vagamente al entrenador y se dispuso a relajar sus músculos. Como sea, Rei había vuelto antes y no parecía molestarle que ella no esté ahí. Habían hablado una sola vez en la cual está segura que él notó que mentía así como ella notó su espeluznante cortesía. Se saludaron, preguntaron cómo estaban y se despidieron.

Sinceramente, una parte de su corazón anhelaba que le recriminara su partida. Que le preguntara donde vive y aunque sea con la excusa de su seguridad le pidiera que vuelva. Pero no lo hizo y eso demostraba lo poco que importaba en la vida de Rei Ogami.

-Yo.

La joven clavó su mirada en el muchacho que se había ofrecido como su contrincante. Era alto, rubio y muy bien parecido. Tenía una sonrisa coqueta que seguramente llamaba la atención de muchas y le miraba con picardía.

Últimamente todos la miraban así. Aoba no había perdido tiempo y ya había rechazado muchas ofertas de citas o más. Estaba empezando a volverse molesto.

-De acuerdo, ¿lista Sakurakouji?-Preguntó el entrenador-¿Andou?

-¡Sí!-Contestaron ambos deportistas al unísono.

-Antes de empezar.-El muchacho rubio interrumpió al entrenador.-Quiero hacer una apuesta con Sakurakouji.

Todos empezaron a murmurar a su alrededor mientras él sonreía con suficiencia.

-Habla.-Ordenó Sakura.

-Si yo gano.-Empezó con una sonrisa lobuna.-Saldrás conmigo.

-Y, ¿si yo gano?-Indagó la muchacha.

-El equipo se encargará de mantener a tus admiradores a raya.-Aseguró confiado-¿Qué dices?

El resto del equipo empezó a protestar. Pero, el muchacho los tranquilizó y les aseguró su victoria. Presumido… Sakura sintió la extraña necesidad de ganarle.

-Acepto.-Dijo finalmente.

-Ocupen posiciones.-Pidió el entrenador-¡Peleen!

Sakura fue con todo en esa pelea. El muchacho no era malo, pero, en su rostro se reflejaba la sorpresa por la velocidad y la fuerza de la muchacha. Sakurakouji esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, si el rubio no fuera rápido ya hubiese acabado con él hace tiempo.

Pero, ser rápido cansa y la velocidad de Andou empezaba a mermar.

Bien, faltaba el toque de gracia.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el muchacho desapareció de enfrente y se colocó atrás de la muchacha. Tomó una de sus orejas y la jaló fuerte pero cariñosamente.

-Que señorita tan fuerte.

Fue lo único que dijo, sin embargo, el toque de las orejas de la joven, su punto débil, provocó que las rodillas le fallasen y cayera desfallecida al suelo ante la perpleja mirada de todos los presentes.

-El ganador es Andou.-Declaró el perplejo entrenador.

Sakura había perdido, lo que significaba que tenía una cita.

* * *

Los ojos le pesaban y se le cerraban. Abría los ojos y estaba en la Universidad, los cerraba, oscuridad.

Se moría de sueño.

No ha podido dormir los últimos tres días. Cuando se acuesta, da vueltas en la cama por horas, cuando se da cuenta, el despertador suena. Ni siquiera le sirvió volver a dormir en el piso como lo hacía hace años. Es más, el dolor que sintió cuando se incorporó a la mañana siguiente luego de no haber dormido nada le hizo caer en cuenta de cuán fuera de práctica se encontraba.

Porque era eso. No podía ser nada más. Toki tenía problemas mentales si relacionaba su falta de sueño con la marcha de Sakurakouji.

Sí, es cierto que la mansión se siente extrañamente vacía sin la muchacha allí. Pero, era costumbre. Nada más. Así como se acostumbró a ella, se acostumbrará a vivir sin ella.

Por lo pronto, quería dormir. Quizá pudiera hacerlo…

-Vaya, estás perdido, amigo.

Los ojos azules se dejaron ver y se abrieron completamente frente a Toki que lo miraba

-¿A qué te refieres, Toki?-Preguntó Ogami sin poder contener un sonoro bostezo.

-A que eres un desastre.-Contesta el rubio sentándose sin invitación en la silla frente al heredero del linaje del emperador.-Es decir, mírate.-Añadió con aires dramáticos.-Parece que no has dormido en meses.

El azabache gruñó por lo bajo.

-Claro que no son años.-Continuó Fujiwara.-Son días, ¿cierto?, ¿Acaso tu cama se te hace muy grande ahora que Sakura-chan no está para compartirla?

-Tonterías.-Cerró los ojos y tomó un poco de su expreso bien cargado.

-Venga Ogami, no te hagas el macho conmigo.-Lo amonestó Toki.-Todos sabemos que sientes algo por Sakura.-chan pero eres demasiado marica para decírselo.

-No es ningún sentimiento especial.-Se apresuró a asegurar.-Todos tenemos la misión de proteger al espécimen raro.

-Sí, pero tú eras el más frenético al respecto.-Especificó Toki.-Además, Sakura fue la única que pudo llegar a importarte lo suficiente como para permitirle llevar a cabo ese jueguito de la familia por diez años. Creímos que había conseguido lo que quería y que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que tú cedas. Pero parece que ella se rindió primero.

Rei esboza una lúgubre sonrisa.

-Lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano. Yo soy el mal y no puedo darle lo que ella quiere. Habla de familia, de hijos y eso es algo que alguien que no existe como yo no puede aspirar.

La revelación deja a Toki estupefacto. Lo irónico era que Ogami ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sus palabras implicaban. Ocultó una sonrisa traviesa en su bebida. Las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo finalmente el Code: 04.-Sakura-chan no merece a un canalla como tú, que no tiene sentimientos. Seguramente encontrará a alguien más.

"Alguien más…" Aquellas palabras llamaron su atención y dirigió su mirar al muchacho rubio.

-Sí Ogami.-Le dijo Toki.-Estoy seguro que a Sakura-chan no le será difícil encontrar a alguien que acepte su afecto. Es más, en la Universidad hay muchos que suspiran por ella y si no han hecho ningún movimiento es porque tú siempre has estado con ella.

Aquella noticia lo abofeteo con fuerza. Era cierto, Sakurakouji siempre fue popular, desde el instituto. No sería de extrañarse que en la Universidad fuese igual. Pero, siempre estaba él, a su lado e impedía el paso a los moscones.

-Estoy seguro que no le costará encontrar a alguien que quiera casarse con ella y formar una familia.-Comentó vagamente mientras jugaba con su malteada.-Muchos estarían más que felices de jugar a la familia con ella.

Se levantó de la mesa exasperado y asqueado ante la idea de imaginar a Sakurakouji haciendo su juego familiar con otro. Durmiendo abrazado a otro, dispuesta a lavar la espalda de otro y la peor:

Besando a otro.

Casándose con otro… teniendo hijos con otro. No. No le gustaba lo que veía.

-¡Puedes creerlo!-Chilló una chica cerca de ellos luego de llegar corriendo por la lluvia.

-¡Aún no del todo! ¡Qué suerte la de Sakurakouji-sempai!

¿Sakurakouji? Él sólo conoce a una Sakurakouji en la Universidad.

-Me pueden decir qué no pueden creer, señoritas.

Rei vio como Toki había escuchado tan bien como él la conversación y se acercó a las alumnas para sacarles información.

-¡El superior Andou ganó una cita con la superior Sakurakouji!-Chilló una exaltada.

-¿Ganó?-Salió de los labios de Rei involuntariamente.

-Sí, ganó.-Explicó la otra.-Al parecer, aquel que la derrotase en kendo tendría el honor de salir con ella y lo hizo Andou-sempai.

-No me extrañaría que Sakurakouji-sempai se haya dejado ganar.-Rió la otra.-Yo lo hubiera hecho.

-Pero creí que Sakurakouji-sempai salía con otro sempai.-Habló una tímida voz.

-Sí, pero no se les ha visto junto desde hace mucho, parece que terminaron. Así que ella ahora es libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera.

No. No lo era.

Ogami apretó tanto el vaso térmico que terminó por romperlo. Se marchó en silencio dejando a Toki con las escandalosas novatas. Necesitaba pesar. Es decir, aquellas chicas tenían razón. Sakurakouji no tenía ninguna obligación para con él. Es más, nunca la tuvo.

Debería sentirse aliviado de saber que ella seguirá con su vida y ya no joderá la suya.

Sin embargo, es exactamente lo contrario.

Le enferma pensar a Sakura siendo con otros como lo fue con él. Su rubor cuando se avergonzaba y lo torpe que se ponía. Esos eran momentos que sólo le pertenecían a él.

"Y que ahora, compartirá con otros." Canturreó su subconsciente.

No. No podía. Ella era SUYA. SU prometida, no podía irse con cualquiera.

Ya hasta pensaba tonterías. Lo del compromiso, él se encargó de aclarar que era una tontería y ahora aquello le parecía la única alternativa para retener algo que nunca creyó que querría.

No, él no podía dejarse llevar por sentimientos tan superfluos. Era la costumbre y estaba aturdido por el comportamiento de Sakurakouji. Nada más.

-Permíteme Sakurakouji-san.

Escuchó el nombre e inmediatamente se giró a ver la puerta del dojo de entrenamiento de kendo. Ahí estaba, Sakura con un pendejo con cara de niño bonito y ojos claros. Él extendía su paraguas y la invitaba a su lado para que no se mojase, cerca, muy cerca.

Ella tropezó y él la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Oh, es la primera vez que siente deseos de matar a alguien que no ha cometido ningún pecado.

* * *

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Sakura al incorporarse completamente; a pesar que Andou aún no aflojaba su agarre.

-No hay porque.-La tranquilizó.-Me alegra que hayas perdido, aún no entiendo cómo pero estoy feliz.-Señaló el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Por supuesto que ella sabía por qué. El chico había tocado sus orejas, su punto débil. Era lógico que desfalleciera. Le dio una sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿Está bien el sábado?-Preguntó de repente el rubio.

-¿Eh?

-Para la cita.-Se apresuró a agregar. ¿Está bien el sábado?

Claro, ahora le debía una cita. Suspiró resignada, al mal paso darle prisa. Quizá, aunque no sienta nada por Andou, quien sabe y termina siendo él, el amor de su vida.

-S…

-No.

Una negación clara y rotunda llamó la atención de la pareja que regresó a ver a un mojado Rei Ogami tras ellos.

-Ogami…-Musitó Sakura.

El aludido sintió paz al escuchar salir su nombre de los labios de la muchacha.

-Disculpa, pero estamos platicando.

Aquello no amedrentó al joven Ogami quien miró al rubio con desprecio.

-Desaparece.-Añadió fríamente.

-¿Qué carajo?-Exclamó el rubio indignado-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-El prometido de Sakurakouji Sakura, Ogami Rei.-Mierda. No quería decirlo así. Sin embargo, la cara de tonto del chico hizo que mereciera la pena.

-¿Prometido?-Balbuceó tontamente-¿Sakura-chan…?

Pero la joven estaba tan perpleja como el rubio. Ogami nunca se ha referido a ella como su prometida. ¿Por qué ahora…?

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Añadió con una de sus falsas sonrisa.

Sin pedir perdón ni permiso. Tomó el brazo de la muchacha con la mano sin guante y empezó a jalarla.

-No puedes hacer eso.-Andou trató de detenerlo y tomó su mano con el guante.

-A solas.-Espetó tan fríamente que el muchacho tembló y su mano empezó a calentarse de manera que lo aflojó enseguida dejándolos ir.

Rei siguió su camino con indiferencia. Estaba furioso con Sakurakouji por aceptar salir con ese idiota y consigo mismo por dejarse llevar tan fácilmente. Por favor, había estado a punto de quemar a ese mequetrefe.

-¡Ogami!-Exclamó Sakurakouji soltándose de su agarre-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con pensar eso él solo.

-Por tu bien.-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.-No sabemos nada de ese tipo. Primero habrá que investigarlo y después si quieres podrías salir con él.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó irónica.-Estoy segura que querrá volver a salir conmigo luego de su amable encuentro con mi prometido.

-Es la verdad, ¿no?

-¡No!-Exclamó Sakura con vehemencia-¡Nunca antes lo habías dicho y jamás lo habías mencionado! ¡Dijiste que fue una tontería!

Era verdad, cómo refutar aquello.

-Es más, dijiste que no querías formar una familia.-Le recordó la muchacha.-Yo sí quiero hacerlo y para ello tengo que empezar a salir con hombres para ver si alguno consigue sacarte de mi corazón Rei Ogami.

-Sakurakouji…-Nunca había visto a la muchacha como en ese entonces. Agitada, furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-Rei.-Habló Sakura.-Te amo. Pero este amor sólo me hará daño y no quiero sufrir más. Por eso me fui de la mansión, por eso desaparecí de tu vida.

Pero él no quería que lo hiciera. ¡Maldita sea! Porque no podía decirle nada. Vio la decepción en los ojos de la muchacha y quiso gritar. Sentía un nudo en su garganta. Quería decir algo pero no podía hacerlo.

-Adiós, Rei.

Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en medio de la lluvia. Se iría, lo dejaría para siempre. Lo cambiaría por otro. Otro la hará reír, rabiar, dormirá con ella y la amará como se merece.

Pero nunca tanto como él.

Aquella revelación le pegó de golpe. Él la amaba y se daba cuenta en esos momentos en los que está a punto de perderla.

-Yo también.-Alzó la vista angustiada a la muchacha que se iba.

Sus piernas corrieron solas hasta que la alcanzó y sin miedo la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Yo también.-Le dijo cerca de su oído y muy bajito.-Escúchame.

-Rei…

-Calla y escúchame.-Ordenó sin alzar la mirada a ella.-No he dormido desde que te fuiste, he estado a punto de asesinar a alguien que no merece ser juzgado y a pesar de eso, es sólo cuando te veo marchar que me doy cuenta de mi triste realidad. Has ganado, Sakurakouji Sakura, ganaste.-La volteó para mirarla frente a frente.-Te amo.

Y sin permiso une sus labios con los de la muchacha fundiéndose con ella en un beso exigente y hambriento. Demostrándole que ella era suya y de nadie más. La dulzura de ella le hizo que se suavizara y diera paso a un roce tierno y suave. Un beso de amor.

Cuando se separaron, la lluvia aún los mojaba. Sakura miraba fijamente los ojos de Rei y a pesar de la vergüenza y de lo ruborizada que estaba, le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Gané.-Chilló con júbilo antes de echarse a los brazos del Code: 06.

Su Code: Breaker

* * *

La música de "Estrellita dónde estás" llena la habitación pintada en tonos rosados.

En el centro de la recámara, del cunero, se escucha un lastimero sollozo y antes de que se convierta en llanto la pequeña criatura es levantada y atendida por unos fuertes brazos masculinos.

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunta la voz que se escucha raposa, de recién levantado-¿Tienes hambre, princesa?

La pequeña mira al hombre que la alzó con curiosidad. Ambos pares de ojos azules se encuentran y se observan. Los pequeños con curiosidad y los grande con… adoración.

Rei mira a la niña en sus brazos como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo y para él lo era. Ella y su madre, eran su mundo.

-Vamos a alimentarte.-Dice presuroso.-Despertemos a mamá.

Se dirigen a la habitación contigua. Sakura yace entre las sábanas de su cama profundamente dormida.

No es para menos. La niña es muy exigente, tanto como su padre. Suele burlarse su esposa. De ser necesario no la despertaría. Pero Sakurai sólo bebe leche materna en la madrugada. No quiere escucharla llorar y que todos sus colegas se despierten asustados a ver que le ocurre a la princesa de la mansión.

-Sakura.-La llama suavemente.-Se ha despertado.

La joven madre abre los ojos con pereza y se acomoda para amamantar a su vástago. La pequeña bebé luego de ser correctamente acomodada empieza a mamar velozmente. Rei no puede sentirse más orgullos ante aquella estampa.

Sí. Ahora era padre y esposo. Tenía una familia. SU familia. Con la mujer que ama y una hija que adora. Nunca dejará de burlarse de su yo del pasado que pensó que aquello no podía ser posible. Que él jamás experimentaría tal dicha. Pobre iluso, no sabe de lo que se hubiese perdido.

Toki no deja de recordárselo y se lo dice constantemente a su hijita de seis meses. Cuando ella empiece a comprender lo golpeará. No permitiría que nadie hiciera sufrir a su princesita ni siquiera en broma.

Pero, en el fondo sabía que eso era difícil. La pequeña Ogami se había metido en su puñito a todos en la mansión. Toki no dejaba de hacerle carantoñas y se la pasaba arrebatándosela de sus brazos alegando que será su novia. Yuuki parecía ser su gatito, estaba cerca de ella, la mimaba y la cuidaba con esmero, Rui le canta nanas todos los días e incluso Heike, a quien prefiere mantener lejos de su bebé, se le ha visto dejar sus novelas eróticas y reemplazarlas con la historia de los tres cerditos.

Era increíble como la niña se los había ganado a todos.

Aún no sabía qué sería. Es decir, era su hija, heredera del linaje del emperador. Pero también era hija de Sakurakouji y podía ser una espécimen rara. Aquello lo atormentó por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, dejó de preocuparse y decidió vivir el día a día. Protegería a su hija independientemente de lo que sea.

Ve como la pequeña boquita de la infanta deja de succionar del pezón materno. Sakurakouji, con los ojos cerrados la coloca sobre su pecho y empieza a sacarle el aire lentamente.

Dios, cuánto las amaba. Pensar que se estaba cerrando él mismo las puertas a tanta dicha.

Ahora que las mira no puede creer lo feliz que lo hacen. Su niña de cabellos como su madre y ojos tan azules como los de él.

Sakura dijo que había ganado el día que le declaró sus sentimientos.

Pero, ¿Quién ganó más?

Sí, él fue el ganador absoluto.

Ganó la felicidad que sólo le puede dar: su familia.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Mi primer fic de Code Breaker. Espero que les haya gustado, mataría por ver una mini-Sakura o un Mini-Ogami en el final del manga. Simplemente me encanta Code: Breaker.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Si te gustó apoya a la autora dejando tu comentario, son gratis.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordando que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
